When He Got Back
by Lorelai Pattern
Summary: And when he got Olivia back, he would tell her that Broyles was an Observer. Spoilers for 3x19, Lysergic Acid Diethylamide.


**/|\ When He Got Back /|\**

**Spoilers for 3x19, Lysergic Acid Diethylamide.**

* * *

><p>"You are first, son!"<p>

Peter tentatively reached out towards the sugar cube, and he warily picked it up and studied it. Carefully, he spun it around in his hand and just stared at it.

"Nervous?" Walter asked with a giggle. Peter looked up at him. "There are things in this lab that are as mind blowing as anything I've ever experienced while tripping." He paused. "Besides, this is merely a conjure to Olivia's mind…"

Peter tuned his father out when he continued on about the drug; he looked back at the LSD-soaked sugar cube in the palm of his hand. Was he seriously going to take this?

_Of course he was, this was for Olivia._ He internally scoffed at himself. _And he needed Olivia._

She belonged with him.

A flash of blonde hair caught his eye, and he looked up behind Walter. Olivia – _William Bell, _he corrected himself – boldly walked over towards the sugar cubes, grabbed one, and popped it into her (_his?)_ mouth, and arched her (_his?)_ right eyebrow.

Her eyebrow arch seemed like a challenge, and Peter watched as she passed by before he bravely – or stupidly – popped the sugar cube into his mouth.

Walter looked strangely proud. "You will feel the effects of the drug in thirty to forty-five minutes." He leaned forward and added with a whisper, "But I've added an accelerant!"

Peter blinked owlishly at him, and his thoughts went back to Olivia. Water turned to Astrid and began spouting off more directions. Walter grinned to himself, and popped the sugar cube into his mouth before he turned back to Olivia-Belly, and trotted over to her.

"Don't worry Peter," Astrid said sweetly, cleaning up the lab table. "I'll keep an eye on the monitors, make sure you're okay."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Peter replied with a frown. Astrid looked a little shocked, and he continued. "I'm pretty sure there is a good reason we can't enter each other's minds. What if we kick something lose in there?"

Now that he admitted the fear aloud, it suddenly seemed more terrifying. _What if we break Olivia?_

Astrid looked back down at the sugar cubes and sighed. "Right now, I think you are her only hope."

Agent Phillip Broyles deep voice seemed to alert Astrid to another presence in the lab. "How is it coming?" He rumbled.

Astrid replied timidly, "So far so good."

Peter looked from curly-haired Astrid towards Broyles, about to add his own remark, but everything seemed slower. When his eyes finally rested on Broyles, his eyes bulged and –

_Whoa._

Everything was moving and pressing down on him. Everything was glimmering, and somewhere in the back of his mind he vaguely wondered if this is what Olivia saw every time she felt scared and looked at him, or an object from the Other Side.

But right now, all he could think right now was how could they all have been so stupid? He stared at Phillip Broyles.

"What?" The man in question asked irritably with a gruff voice.

Peter stalked around Broyles, staring at his head, and it was the only thing that wasn't glimmering or shifting. He looked at Astrid, trying to tell her with his eyes, but he turned back to Broyles – if that was even his name, his name was probably December or March or something – and he reached his hand out in fascination, reaching for the dark and shining beacon that was his head.

Broyles ducked, a look of surprise spread across his face. Peter blinked, his eyes bulging and his hand raised in the air, doing nothing.

"You're _bald_," He exclaimed with confusion and awe, and his eyes grew even wider.

Phillip Broyles stared at him with a blank expression.

It was so obvious now! All Broyles needed was the strange fedora an anti-gravity ray gun that looked like it was out of Star Trek, and travel through time in both universes!

Peter turned to Astrid, who for some strange reason was a mixture purple, brown, and was shimmering. He blinked at her, grasped her shoulder, and moved into whisper into her ear. As he got closer, she seemed to be moving even though some rational part of his mind knew she wasn't moving at all. There were two Astrid's right now.

"I think he's an Observer," He whispered, with a conspiratorial tone of voice.

Astrid stared warily at him, a mixture of shock and amusement in her eyes. "It's okay Peter," She said, smiling and nodding. "Walter, we're ready!"

"Oh good," Walter looked up Olivia-Belly and from some of the neuro-sensors. "Bring him over."

Peter looked relieved and he nodded dumbly back, and turned to stare at the wall. It looked like it was breathing and looking at him; he gazed back at it with a bemused expression.

"It's okay," Astrid reassured Peter, her arm on his shoulder, and she lead him toward the reclining chairs.

Peter stared at Broyles as he walked by, a distrustful look in his eyes. Astrid plopped him down on the table, and he rested his head on it and giggled as he swung his hand back and forth in front of his face, watching the displacement and glimmer that came out of it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noticed a needle pricking into his skin. His head rolled on his neck and he watched as it was removed from his skin. "That tickles," He whispered and looked at Astrid, who looked thoroughly amused. He grinned at her, his eyes sliding closed. Astrid patted his arm reassuringly.

Before he was completely out, he thought of Olivia.

And when he got her back, he would tell her Broyles was an Observer.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I say how much I adored this episode? The cartoon part was a bit strange, but tripping Peter and Broyles? I couldn't stop laughing! I am sorry if the grammar is strange, or if I switch from present-tense to past-tense, English is not my native language.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
